The Skywalker Incidents
by LVB
Summary: Outtakes, missing moments and prequel stories focusing around the established AU of the ‘Fathers and Smugglers’ series. Can be enjoyed separately.


**The ****Skywalker Incidents**

**Author:** LVB

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Lucasfilm Ltd. I'm just playing in George's sandbox.

**Summary:** Outtakes, missing moments and prequel stories focusing around the established AU of the 'Fathers and Smugglers' series. Can be enjoyed separately.

**A/N:** Now why should I restrict all the fun and games of torturing poor Daddy!Anakin to his kids as adults? That's right. I shouldn't!

* * *

**The Interruption Incident**

Anakin smiled as he finally got into the right side of the bed. His warm bed with his beautiful wife beckoned him and he surrendered. He grinned as he ripped his shirt off vigorously. Tonight was the night it was going to happen. After the miraculous birth of the twins—_twins!—_the doctors at Coruscant Medical had advised the Skywalkers to wait a minimum of six weeks until they could resume normal marital relations.

Normal marital relations before the war had meant some quick romance whenever they could. Now with their marriage successfully out in the open, Anakin had hoped normal marital relations meant as many times as possible. He couldn't help it, he was just _that_ romantic.

He had no idea if Padmé had been keeping count. She had been busy with the babies after all. He had never seen so much **poop** come out of two things so small. In order to prepare his wife for the night's festivities, he had offered to put the babies to sleep.

_The Jedi shall not use the Force for trivial purposes. _

Anakin wasn't sure if using the Force to put his children to sleep would be classified as trivial. Clearly no Jedi had ever been a parent. If he had the means to soothe his crying babies, he would use them. Turning towards Padmé , he gently ran his hand down her arm. Leaning in, he gently whispered, "Luke and Leia are asleep," into her ear. She shifted and turned to face him. He could see that she was tired but stubbornly refused the notion that tonight was simply a night for sleep.

He continued gently touching her arms, hoping that his gallant calming gesture was enough to convince her to shower her love and affection upon him. "Thank you," she replied and gently kissed him. He deepened the kiss and felt her excitement through the Force.

_Showtime. _

Just as he was about to relieve his wife of her sleeping attire, he felt a distinct tremor in the Force. As if on cue, loud wails erupted from the room next to theirs. Groaning, he pulled away from Padmé. He gave her a brief kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll go." She nodded in response and pulled the covers up to cover herself.

"Thank you. Hurry back…I'll be waiting."

Anakin roughly pulled on his black glove to cover his bionic hand. Neither his son nor daughter showed any particularly dislike to it but he felt wrong somehow handling the babies without it. He felt like some sort of crazy monster parents warned their kids about if they did not eat all their vegetables.

He walked into their room and tried to determine which of the twins were crying. Peering over the cot, he saw that it was Luke. Sighing, he gently lifted his son into his arms. He tried very hard to be annoyed at the little boy who had interrupted his romantic time with Padmé but just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You, my son, will have to learn to control your whining," he gently scolded as he rocked him. As soon as Anakin had him in his arms, Luke stopped his fussing and simply stared at Anakin, causing Anakin to sigh. The twins were a blessing and a miracle. He rocked Luke for a few more moments and gently pushed his son's mind towards sleep. As Luke finally drifted off minutes later, Anakin grinned triumphantly.

_Anakin, 1. Luke, 0. _

He placed Luke back into his shared cot, careful not to wake Leia. He tiptoed out of the room and made his way as quickly as possible back to his bedroom. Ripping his glove off, he practically bounced onto the bed into a waiting Padmé's arms.

"Everything okay?" she asked; her maternal concern apparent despite her need for her husband. Anakin grunted a _yes _while he began kissing her collarbone. She gently pushed him back, urging him to elaborate.

"Luke was just a bit fussy and needed some attention. Now he's back asleep and **I** need attention," he said; a ghost of a pout on his face. Padmé nodded in acceptance and let him continue. He had nearly gotten to the good part when he felt another familiar Force tremor and the accompanying screaming to match. This time it was Padmé who groaned. "I'll go," he said yet again and hurriedly pushed his black glove into place.

Marching into the twins' room, he looked down into their shared cot and saw that this time, the culprit was Leia. Her lungs had obviously had more time to develop than Luke's as she screamed her discontent into her father's ears. "Shhh," he soothed and began to rock her. Miraculously Luke slept on. Feeling her wet bottom, he sighed and prepared himself for the inevitable. Placing her on the changing table, he swiftly changed her. Impressed with his own skill, he admired his handywork. Leia didn't mind but still refused to close her eyes.

Anakin kept rocking Leia and when that didn't work, he greedily accessed the Force and gently soothed his screaming daughter back into slumber. Resisting the urge to jump for joy, he gently kissed her forehead and placed her next to her brother. "Goodnight my little ones," he whispered into the room and gently send some more soothing vibes to his children's Force signatures.

Nearly running now, he charged back into his bedroom, not even bothering to remove the glove. His bionic hand could do interesting things with and without the glove. Knowing Padmé would never consent to anything more until she was notified of their children's status, he quickly told her, "Leia. She needed changing."

Padmé hungry for some romantic attention herself drew him into a kiss. Finally Anakin felt like he was able to relax and enjoy the moment. Hearing Padmé's moans, he smiled to himself. Just as he was about to relieve himself of his own sleeping attire, he felt that familiar Force tremor again. Had he been near a brick wall, he would have banged his head against it. Two sets of loud cries pierced the air as he growled, very frustrated.

Padmé shot him a sympathetic look as he frowned and threw his hands up in the air. "What now?" he asked to nobody in particular as he made the familiar journey back to the twins' room. Storming in, he leant over the crib and stared at his two monsters.

_A Jedi knows not anger. _

_A Jedi could still enjoy the fine sensations of annoyance, irritation and pure fatherly agony. _

He clumsily lifted Luke out of the cot first. He also needed to be changed. Briefly ignoring the wails of his daughter, Anakin expertly changed Luke's diaper. Placing him back in the cot, he picked up Leia. Her cries continued and he begged her to quiet. "Shhh my Princess. What is wrong? I just changed you. Are you hungry?" He grabbed a pre-prepared bottle from the mini-kitchenette unit installed in the baby's room. Heating it, he silently fed Leia who slurped greedily. Ten minutes later she had been burped and fallen asleep in her father's arms. Anakin wearily placed her back beside her sleeping brother and kissed them both on the forehead.

Now feeling much more tired than he had an hour ago, he slowly walked back to his bedroom. He opened the door and flung the black glove across the room, not even caring that it had hit a deactivated Artoo. He would collect it in the morning. As he approached the bed, he noticed the lump underneath the covers. Pulling them back, he was welcomed with the image of a sound asleep Padmé.

Too tired now to contemplate waking her, he simply slid into the bed and closed his eyes.

_Twins, 3. Anakin, 0. _


End file.
